


be lying if I said you ain't the one

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Multi, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Chen lends Kris a helping hand in pleasing Tao. (Rule 63, PWP!fic)





	be lying if I said you ain't the one

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to [jesse](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/), ofc.
> 
> **warnings:** rule 63 with lady!tao, threesome (M/F/M), explicit sex including dirty talk, piercings (nipples  & PA), and comeplay

-

‘I was gonna tell you I’m leaving and that Chanyeol emptied out the rest of your whiskey with shots,’ says Jongdae blandly as he stands in the doorway of Yifan’s bedroom. ‘But apparently you’re busy.’

The noises of the house party don’t manage to muffle Yifan’s surprised yelp when he sees Jongdae. Jongdae’s not going to blame him - after all, Yifan’s busy dicking someone with their legs thrown over his shoulders, but the door had been half-open.

‘What the fuck,’ says Yifan finally, more surprised than annoyed as he leans back to sit on his knees, the other person’s legs slipping off his shoulders to settle around his waist.

‘Nothing I haven’t seen before,’ Jongdae informs him matter-of-factly, curious as to who could snatch Yifan away from his own party. ‘Who’s this?’

‘Gege,’ she says, locking her ankles behind Yifan’s waist, digging her heels into his back. ‘Why’d you _stop_?’

‘Zitao,’ says Yifan, still caught off-guard, as he flexes his hips forward, sinking his cock inside of her.

‘Good luck getting off,’ says Jongdae, unable to help it, not when Yifan’s eyes are wide and his mouth his hanging open. He’s basically begging for Jongdae to make fun of him.

Zitao finally looks at him, not at all embarrassed that she’s naked and laid out over the bed, her long legs trying to guide Yifan to start fucking her again. ‘I was getting there before you interrupted.’

‘Getting there,’ repeats Jongdae. ‘That’s generous.’

‘ _Fan-gege_ ,’ she says, angling her hips down to grind over Yifan’s cock. ‘C’mon, please.’

‘But Chen’s here,’ he sputters.

Zitao rolls her eyes. ‘Who _cares_?’

Tentatively, Yifan starts to slide in and out of her again in short thrusts, but it’s clearly not enough when Zitao simply lies there, waiting for him to pick up speed.

It’s a pitiful sight. ‘He’s much better at taking dick than giving it,’ Jongdae tells her, getting ready to leave now. Yifan’s ears were burning red with humiliation, which might just give him enough motivation to please the lady instead of wasting her night in the missionary position.

Predictably, Yifan sputters at the comment, but Zitao surprises him. ‘Have you fucked him?’

Jongdae’s not sure who she’s asking but Yifan is too busy staring at her to answer anyway. ‘Yes, both ways.’

‘Is that true?’

This time Yifan manages a nod, the flush from his ears sliding to his cheeks.

Zitao purses her mouth for a moment then slides her arms around Yifan’s neck, arching upwards so that even Jongdae can see the obvious way Yifan’s gaze drops from her face to her breasts, lingering over the nipple piercings. ‘Can I see, gege?’

Jongdae blinks in surprise just the same as Yifan, both of them looking at her. Yifan goes first: ‘See what?’

‘I want you to fuck me,’ says Zitao slowly, ‘and I want him to fuck you too. Please, ge?’

‘Fuck,’ says Yifan.

‘Okay,’ says Jongdae.

‘What - ’ Yifan looks at Jongdae.

‘Or you could fuck me while she rides my dick?’ He offers, trying to be generous. Zitao hums in approval, and it’s clear Yifan is outnumbered.

‘Fine.’ He’s pulling away from Zitao to find the lube in the side table. ‘Fine. Okay. Whatever.’

‘You don’t _have_ to,’ croons Zitao, but Jongdae can hear the glee in her voice and figures whatever Yifan feels about this situation is a moot point.

When he got to this party with Chanyeol, he hadn’t planned on having a threesome with the host, but Jongdae is nothing if not adaptable. He shuts the bedroom door properly this time before heading over to the bed, looking down at Zitao who is still spread out over the bed.

She matches Yifan - the both of them obscenely tall, with long limbs and summer tan. They even have multiple ear piercings, though neck-down, Yifan is covered in tattoos and Zitao isn’t, instead decorating her nipples with pretty silver barbells.

It seems a shame inviting him when his short, compact frame ruins the symmetry. Still, it’s hard to leave when Yifan is giving him the lube and presenting his ass. Jongdae’s not _that_ self-conscious.

Yifan has Zitao’s legs over his shoulders now, sliding his cock inside of her and folding her in half so his hands are braced on either side of her face. She takes it with a moan, not complaining the least bit about the stretch, and loops her arms around his shoulders for a grip as he slowly rocks into her.

‘Now what?’ She asks him, her expression still so curious.

Yifan takes a breath. ‘Chen’s gonna prep me.’

Zitao hums, so Jongdae decides to elaborate as he takes off his shirt and slicks his fingers with the lube. ‘I’m going to stretch his ass out for my dick while he fucks you.’

‘Oh.’ She must do something because Yifan groans out loud. ‘That sounds nice.’

Yifan’s ass is tight when Jongdae runs the pads of his fingers over his hole. He hears Yifan gasp but pays him no mind, rubbing over the rim in slow concentric circles while Yifan fucks into Zitao. Yifan’s sac covers most of her cunt, which is a shame - Jongdae knows Yifan’s cock is big, he’d have liked to see Zitao stretched open around it, taking each thrust so easily.

Instead, the pace is slow and jerky. Yifan’s ass takes one finger without much trouble, but as Jongdae tries to ingratiate the second one, he’s bucking into Zitao to get away, grinding into her pussy in a way that has Zitao gasping.

‘Feel good?’ She asks while Jongdae forcibly pushes his fingers into Yifan’s ass, stretching him open.

Yifan groans, burying his face into her neck. ‘It’s been awhile.’

‘He’s taking it well,’ offers Jongdae, running his fingers along the soft inside of Yifan’s ass, pushing in three knuckles deep to find his prostate. ‘He always does.’

‘Sh-Shut up,’ says Yifan but it’s muffled. His cock is still inside of Zitao, still jerking into her with short, sharp thrusts that has her clit grinding over his abdomen. She hisses at the friction and doesn’t complain, seems to want more when Jongdae spots her nails digging into Yifan’s shoulders.

It’s not until Jongdae is stuffing Yifan with three fingers that he bothers to play with Yifan’s prostate, grants him a burst of pleasure from the burn of the stretch. The reaction is instantaneous; Yifan makes a wounded noise, his hips hitching up against Zitao, and Zitao whines at how deep his cock is in her cunt, ‘oh f-fuck, I felt you twitch inside of me - ’

‘Yeah?’ Jongdae does it again - runs his fingers hard over Yifan’s sweet spot. ‘This too?’

‘Y-Yifan,’ says Zitao.

Yifan is panting hard. ‘Shit - Tao, I really need to fuck you right now.’

‘Yes.’ Zitao arches, clearly tightening up around his dick, because Yifan makes another hurt noise.

Jongdae takes off the rest of his clothes and slicks his cock up in lube, already hard. It’s not difficult when there’s two people under him now, making desperate little noises as he had stretched Yifan open, had them both pinned down until he had decided they were ready.

Kneeling behind Yifan, Jongdae idly thumbs his piercing along his cockhead. It was another reminder that he hadn’t planned on fucking anyone tonight or he might’ve had the forethought to take the curved barbell out of his dick so as not to scare his prospective bedmate. Too late for that; Yifan had dealt with it before. Jongdae drags the head of his cock over Yifan’s hole, knowing Yifan could feel the metal ball nestled under the glans, and Jongdae grins when he hears Yifan whine. ‘Should I fuck you like this?’

‘Just do it,’ snaps Yifan, leaning back a little.

‘Gege, look at me,’ says Zitao, catching Yifan’s attention. Jongdae lets them have their silent conversation as he slowly sinks his cock into Yifan’s ass, pushing past the rim and into the tight, warm heat.

‘Fuck,’ he groans, smearing more lube along his cock to ease his way inside. ‘Your ass always feels so good.’

Yifan makes a strangled noise, enough for Zitao to ask, ‘Does it hurt?’

‘No,’ he replies. ‘Fuck - fuck - no, doesn’t hurt.’

He groans from the back of his throat as Jongdae slides home, panting hard and his hands clutching onto the pillows on either side of Zitao’s head. Jongdae can feel Yifan’s ass clutching so tight and hot around his cock, doesn’t want to move just yet when he can feel Yifan milk him with his shivering and jerks of overstimulation for being so full again after so long.

‘Yifan-ge,’ calls out Zitao, stroking the hair at the nape of Yifan’s neck. Jongdae briefly wonders how close they are - enough for Yifan to remove himself from his own spotlight to give her all his attention - but it didn’t matter right now.

Now he was here to fuck Yifan and show him how it’s done. With that thought, Jongdae pulls back halfway then slides his cock inside smoothly, and Yifan shudders. He doesn’t give Yifan a break this time - repeating the motion till he has a rhythm, leisurely pumping his cock into Yifan’s ass as Yifan hiccups with gasps, his own hips jerking into Zitao.

Zitao’s breath hitches with every movement of Yifan’s cock, but it’s not enough. Jongdae lays a hand over Yifan’s hip, doesn’t take a grip just yet. ‘You’re forgetting someone.’

‘Y-Yeah,’ says Yifan, beginning to meet Jongdae’s thrusts. He’s finally fucking into Zitao again - short, jerky pumps that finally smoothe out after a minute. Zitao is whimpering from the back of her throat, her fingers curling around Yifan’s shoulders.

Jongdae knows Yifan is quiet in bed but Zitao doesn’t seem to have the same compunctions. ‘Feels good, Yifan-ge.’ She lets out a mewl. ‘I-Is he fucking you? Just like this?’

‘Fuck,’ gasps Yifan, dropping his chin to his chest as he fucks into her harder now, caught between riding back on Jongdae’s cock and sliding into her pussy. ‘ _Fuck_.’

‘Go easy on him,’ croons Jongdae. He slides his thumb around the stretched rim of Yifan’s hole, making him hiss. ‘Don’t want him to come too fast.’

‘Don’t care,’ says Zitao, hiking her hips up, trying to meet Yifan’s thrusts. ‘Gege, didn’t you say you really needed to fuck me?’

‘Zitao,’ says Yifan, seemingly in warning.

‘ _Please_ ,’ she continues. ‘Don’t care if you come, want you to fuck me like you need to, please.’

‘Shit,’ says Jongdae, suddenly grinding his cock into Yifan’s ass, making his breath stutter. ‘Listen to the lady, _gege_.’

‘Then why don’t _you_ start?’ Yifan snaps, no real heat behind the words when all his desperation is painted over his sweat-slick skin.

‘You’re right.’ Jongdae grips Yifan’s hips and fucks in _hard_ for his next thrust, Yifan’s ass slapping against Jongdae’s thighs. Yifan’s arms holding him up almost buckle, but Jongdae isn’t merciful; he slams into Yifan again and again and again, pounding into his tight, hot ass like how he should have from the beginning.

And _fuck_ does it feel good. Yifan’s ass is finally relaxed, stretched out enough to take his thick cock easily, clenching when the barbell piercing drags along the inside, knocking into Yifan’s prostate which has him moaning.

Zitao lets out a sudden shout - surprise and pleasure overtaking her when Jongdae’s fucking has Yifan let loose too. The sharp, hard rhythm transfers to Yifan’s movements, has him thrusting into Zitao like she deserves. Yifan’s cock is working her pussy properly - smooth, quick thrusts that have her arching her back and clawing at his shoulders.

‘There we go,’ groans Jongdae. ‘Take my cock so well, don’t you ge? So desperate for it.’

Yifan swears and Zitao moans.

‘Not going to answer?’ Even if there’s a threat underneath the words, he doesn’t stop fucking Yifan, not when Yifan’s ass gets so tight around him every time Yifan slams his cock into Zitao’s cunt. ‘Should I pull out then? Leave you to it?’

He doesn’t expect Zitao to answer, mewling, ‘no - fuck him, please,’ as Yifan frantically slams into her, riding back on Jongdae’s cock with a hiss before sliding deep inside of her, stretching her open.

‘ _Chen_ ,’ manages Yifan, his low voice now rough, not stopping the movement of his hips. His thighs are tense, balls pulled tight as they slap wetly against Zitao’s pussy. ‘Fuck - _fuck_ \- ’

‘Yeah.’ Jongdae understands - can feel how Yifan is trembling from how close he is to coming. ‘Fuck yourself on my dick, do it.’

He’s holding onto Yifan’s hips and slides one of his hands up towards Yifan’s shoulder, pulls him back so he can’t resist when Jongdae’s dick punches right deep into him, dragging hard along his prostate so he _shakes_ with how good it feels.

‘I’m so _close_ ,’ rasps Yifan, his body going loose as he lets himself go, giving up any last thread of control to let Jongdae guide his body, riding back on his cock and letting the momentum push him into Zitao below.

Zitao is arching, trying to grind her clit over Yifan’s abdomen every time he thrusts into her, and her nails claw into Yifan’s shoulders, also seemingly getting riled up. It’s so fucking _hot_ \- having two people getting closer and closer to losing it, all the while Jongdae fucks Yifan’s tight ass and runs his mouth.

‘You going to come, ge? Going to come inside of her? Fill her up?’ He groans when he feels Yifan clench _hard_ around his cock at the words.

‘Yes, yes, do it,’ says Zitao, her voice breathless, her toes curling in the air. Jongdae can imagine her face - her sharp features flushed and twisting up, eyes squeezed shut to focus on the feeling of Yifan’s dick inside of her - how long it was and how thick, how goddamn hard and ruthless as it drives into her. ‘Come in me, gege, _gege_ \- want you to come in me - ’

‘Zitao, shit, shit, _shit_ ,’ heaves Yifan, his body pliant under Jongdae’s grip now, losing himself to the pleasure as Jongdae controls the pace, makes sure every fuck into Yifan’s hot ass is nailing his prostate, has him grinding into Zitao so Zitao can get off that much faster.

‘Do it,’ says Jongdae, not even embarrassed that his voice is ruined with how turned on he’s gotten. ‘Fuck her full, pump it all into her, she wants it - she wants you to fuck her until you come so deep inside of her  - ’

Yifan is nodding, keening high from the back of his throat, as he lets his body be used by Jongdae and Zitao both. The long length of his back is tight, shoulders drawn upwards, and Jongdae can’t resist letting go of Yifan’s shoulder to scrape his nails all the way down his spine, leaving bright red lines behind.

The pain must shoot into Yifan’s balls because he’s coming a moment later, muffling his groan into Zitao’s hair as he jerks hard into her, entire body tightening up and relaxing with each pulse of his cock.

‘Feel so good,’ groans Jongdae as Yifan’s ass milks his dick, chasing that tightness by shoving deeper into him. The movement has Yifan grinding against Zitao, and Zitao is moaning as he pumps her full of come, her voice hitched.

With Yifan’s hips pressed hard against Zitao, giving her that long drag of friction that she needs, Zitao comes too, moaning so sweetly, ‘yes, yes, _Yifan-ge_.’

‘Holy shit - fuck - ’ says Yifan, his oversensitive dick getting squeezed by Zitao’s cunt, and he’s frantically trying to pull out while getting away from Jongdae’s cock inside of his ass.

Jongdae lets him go without protest, his dick wet and still hard, bobbing against his abdomen, and glances at Yifan collapsed on his side against the bed before his eyes are on Zitao, unable to look away when she slides her fingers into her cunt and rides out her orgasm.

It takes a moment for Zitao’s eyes to focus again, mouth dropped open and panting, her long dark hair disheveled, strands sticking to her cheeks and temple with sweat. Again, Jongdae is struck with how attractive they both are - Yifan and Zitao’s long limbs, their skin shining with sweat, their high cheekbones flushed with exertion.

‘Fuck,’ breathes Jongdae, leaning back on his knees, his hand jerking his cock lazily as he looks at them. ‘Ruined you both.’

Yifan groans - too exhausted to say anything. Next to him, Zitao is finally slipping her fingers out of her pussy, tinged white with Yifan’s come. ‘But you’re not done.’

Jongdae doesn’t look away as she brings the fingers to her mouth, licks them clean. Fuck. ‘So now what?’

Zitao gestures to his cock then spreads her thighs open, eyes meeting his like there’s a challenge. ‘You can fuck me. If you want.’

‘Want me to fuck you like I fucked your ge?’

He doesn’t miss her shiver, finally spots the anticipation in her expression as she invites him in. ‘Can you?’

Definitely a challenge.

Jongdae’s on her in a moment, hooking her knees around his waist as he slides the head of his cock along her wet labia. Zitao hisses, a hand reaching down to cup his cock, her thumb pressing along the top ball of the piercing.

‘You want this in you?’ He asks, jerking his hips when she rubs her thumb hard over the head of his cock, just under the metal ball.

‘Fuck yes,’ exhales Zitao, thumb slipping downwards to rub along the glans, finding the second metal ball. ‘Never had a pierced dick in me before.’

‘You can ask Fan-ge how it feels,’ says Jongdae, glancing over at Yifan who is watching them, still looking completely fucked out.

Zitao slides her hand lower to grasp his cock and tugs gently. ‘C’mon, in me, put it in me.’

He can’t resist that. Without hesitation, he’s pushing in, using all the slick of her orgasm to make the slide easy. It helps that Yifan’s dick had opened her up just now - big and long, filling her up to the brim until he pumped all his come into her. Still, Jongdae feels a tinge of satisfaction in his chest when Zitao gasps as her pussy starts to stretch around how _thick_ Jongdae’s cock is once past the head.

‘Feel that?’ He slides home, savouring how tight and wet she feels around him, clenching down on him as she shudders with stimulation. ‘My dick filling you up, keeping you open around me, more than even your Fan-ge could.’

‘Fuck, _fuck_ ,’ says Zitao, bearing her hips down on him, keeping him inside of her. ‘How is your dick so - fucking _fat_?’

He lets out a startled laugh and begins to fuck her like how Yifan should have - hard and deep from the start.

Zitao isn’t prepared for the pace - one hand flying to claw into his shoulder, the other braced against the headboard - and Jongdae can’t help but moan as she tightens up around him from the surprise. ‘Too much?’

‘Don’t stop,’ she gasps, her ankles locking at the small of his back, digging her heels in.

Jongdae braces himself with his forearms on either side of Zitao’s head and doesn’t stop. He fucks her hard - listening to the slap of his balls against her cunt, her ass against his thighs - and listens to her slurred moans right next to his ear as Zitao tries to keep up.

Leaning over her means he’s next to her ear too, trying to hide his groans in her hair, and she doesn’t miss how his voice breaks when he finally realizes the warm slickness around him is Yifan’s come still inside of her. ‘ _Shit_ \- that’s so _hot_.’

It’s Zitao who laughs now - breathless and pleased - as she lets go of his shoulder and braces both hands against the headboard. It makes her back arch, and Jongdae gets an eyeful of her breasts, the small silver barbell piercings. The invitation seems obvious; he dips his head down and takes a nipple into his mouth, and feels Zitao shudder _hard_.

‘Keep going, keep going,’ stutters Zitao, her voice so wrecked, as each shiver makes her tighten up around his dick. ‘I’ll come again - fuck, _fuck_ \- ’

Jongdae lets go, flicking the barbell with his tongue, just to look at her face - the flush on her cheekbones, her mouth open and wet, the way her eyes are all-pupil now, irises blown wide with _want_ even after being fucked once already.

‘You like this,’ he says, almost in wonder. ‘Getting Yifan’s come fucked back into you by another cock cause you didn’t get enough.’

Zitao moans aloud, squeezing her eyes shut.

‘Is this what you want? Stuffed full of cock and come so all you can do is lie here and take it?’

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ she mewls, the heels of her feet digging hard into the small of Jongdae’s back, intent on leaving bruises behind. Jongdae can feel the ache of it already, but it goes straight to his cock anyway, just makes him want to keep fucking her until she’s too exhausted to hang onto him.

For now, he busies himself with her nipple piercings - takes one into his mouth, traces the skin, the metal - and tries not to lose the rhythm of his thrusts when she clenches tight around him and moans for more. He brings a hand up from her hip to her breasts, mouth on one nipple as he rolls his thumb over the other, playing with both piercings like he had wanted when he first saw them.

In response, Zitao only arches further into the touch, her voice breaking. ‘I’m so _close_ \- _please_ \- ’

Jongdae drags his tongue over the barbell one more time before he’s looking up at her again. ‘Tell me.’

She’s so fucking tight and wet around his dick, soaked in slick and Yifan’s come still warm inside of her - all of it driving Jongdae that much closer to the edge, but he can’t come yet, not when she’s begging now, her muscles drawn tight all around him cause only he can give this to her.

‘Please - please,’ Zitao blinks hard, like she’s trying to see past how good it all feels, looking up at him. ‘Need to feel you come, please come, please - ’

He can imagine it so goddamn clearly - flooding her cunt with his load, making her drip white all over the sheets afterwards, so much of it because half of it belongs to Yifan too. ‘ _Fuck_ ,’ manages Jongdae, muffling his groan against her tits. ‘You’re so fucking hot.’

‘ _Please_ ,’ she begs as if he can resist.

‘Yeah, yeah, shit,’ and Jongdae gets his hands on her ass, hitching her hips upwards so the angle has his cock dragging hard along the upper walls of her cunt, making her moan that much louder. He thinks he can hear Yifan groan to his side but he doesn’t dare look away from Zitao spread out underneath him, her hair in a disarray and her skin flushed and shining and sweat.

It’s only a matter of time after that - just watching her small pretty tits bounce on her chest with each thrust and her mouth open and wet, moaning helplessly when he fucks his thick cock into her, the way she squirms when his grip on her ass begins to squeeze with how good he feels as he slams into her, using all of her slick and Yifan’s come to make way until he’s ready to lose it.

‘Take it, take it, take it,’ says Jongdae, voice wrecked, as his balls draw up, feeling the pleasure overwhelm him.

Underneath him, Zitao is nodding, mewling, her pussy getting tight all around him as he finally comes, shooting his load into her. ‘Good - feels good - f-fuck - ’ She slurs, eyes shut like she’s focusing on the warmth and wetness as he fills her up, and Jongdae can feel the undeniable clench of her cunt as she comes too.

Unable to help it, he bring one hand from her ass to her cunt, his thumb finding the hood of her clit, and presses down for a dull friction that drags out the pleasure for her that much longer.

Zitao rides it out with a cry - ‘too much - oh fuck - _hah_ \- ’ - but doesn’t bat his hand away as she milks his cock inside of her, pussy still so fucking tight even as he starts to soften.

Slowly, Jongdae lowers her ass back down against the bed, watching her grip on the headboard loosen and finally let go. His cock slides out with a slick, filthy noise, dragging a line of white come with it, and the feeling has Zitao shiver one last time before she’s relaxing against the sheets.

There’s a noise to his side and Jongdae looks over at Yifan who is also flat on his back, one of his too-big hands wrapped around his softening dick, fingers and stomach streaked in white.

Looks like Jongdae got both of them off twice. Well done.

With a heave, Jongdae gets off the bed and grabs a couple tissues from the side table to clean himself up and then goes looking for his clothes he left on the floor. From beyond the bedroom door, the music is still loud and the muffled din of voices didn’t seem to have let up since Jongdae came in earlier.

‘Party’s still going, by the way,’ he remarks while getting dressed.

‘Yeah,’ says Yifan, except his voice is all kinds of fucked-out and he’s on his side with Zitao curled up under his arm, both of them clearly ready to nap.

‘I’ll take Chanyeol home before he wrecks the place,’ says Jongdae. It’s the least he can do since they let him fuck them. ‘See you around - and your friend too.’

He hears Yifan grumble something back but it’s drowned out the moment Jongdae opens the door.

_All in all_ , Jongdae thinks to himself as he throws Chanyeol’s arm over his shoulder, _a good night_.

-

**Author's Note:**

> props to jesse for torturing me with an entire 'verse revolving around gross het!taochen sex; join me in this hell


End file.
